GarnetDianto
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |-|Grub= |age = 6 Alternian solar sweeps (13 Earth years) |screenname = garnetDianto |style = With correct punctuation and capitalisation, he often uses terms befitting his high position on the hemospectrum. |specibus = Bowkind |modus = ? |symbol = |symbol2 = |title = Bard of Toil |zodiac = Thunder and lightning |relations = Kalter Winden - Matesprit Opalul Nevena - Moirail Perlan Hækkao - Kismesis Suurem Pipacs - Client Player Villas Ieleja - Server Player The Garnet - Ancestor}}Garnet Dianto, also known by his Trollian handle, garnetDianto, is a troll who lived on pre-Scratch Alternia in "Overkillsession". He has indigo blood. Character Introduction You are the BARD OF TOIL, or you will be once you awake on PROSPIT. Once you enter the game, you will start in the LAND OF GOALS AND WORK, which is inhabited by CROCODILES. There, the enemies drop ARSENIC GRIST and serve the feared DENIZEN ATLAS, but you'll surely be able to overcome them with your trusty BOWKIND strife specibus. Your username is garnetDianto, and you speak in a way that shows your apathy from a hard days work as a high ranking noble. Mythological Role Being a Bard of Toil, Garnet's abilities enable him to "allow destruction of Toil", or "invite destruction through Toil". While this can be somewhat hard to put into words, it is easy to see in action. By "allowing the destruction of Toil", he can set plans in motion which will, in the long run, make tasks much easier for himself and his allies. This is because the plans he creates will always remove any overly hard work, by "destroying" them. This can be seen in his corroborations with several of his coplayers and when he meets with the other session users. Particularly, he manages to help Alda avert several timelines where they would have had to do things in a more difficult manner, and he helps Ruth forge the weapons to make it easier to fight the Denizens and the Black Kings. He is paired with Suurem at one point to make her own title easier for her to utilise, as it also involves hard work. On the other hand, this can also relate to "inviting destruction through Toil", as by increasing his teammates' levels, he is also making it more difficult for the enemies to defeat them. This may mean that an enemy could overexert themselves upon trying to get through Garnet's buffs or plans, and therefore they would have been defeated by hard work, or "Toil". Abilities *Bardolatry: Defensive move. Boosts the user's stats. *Bombardment: Offensive move. A basic attack that deals large amounts of damage. *Quatretoils: Defensive move. A shield shaped like a quatrefoil appears to protect the user from four attacks, regardless of strength. Once the four attacks have been absorbed by the shield, it will disappear. *Toilsport: Offensive move. Deals low damage and raises the target's Overtoil Meter. Land The Land of Goals and Work is home to incredibly businesslike Crocodiles. The land has an air of perfectionism around it, which causes any who step on it to do as well as they can in any possible area. Because of this, it is host to many towering and complex statues, designed by the more artistically inclined consorts and many more convoluted objects and systems. LOGAW's constantly operating businesses were shown to make Garnet feel at home. Atlas was not wakened by Garnet's entry to the Medium, but instead awoke when the troll returned to fight the Denizen. The land promptly fell into disarray, thanks to the underlings becoming much more orderly and able to overthrow the consorts' defensive systems. Garnet teamed up with Suurem, Ametis and Jean to defeat Atlas. Once the Denizen was defeated, Garnet earned enough Neon Ore for Ruth to forge him his ultimate weapon. Trivia *In the post-Scratch version of Alternia, Garnet serves as Granat's ancestor, and goes by the title of "Nobleman Granater". Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:A Million Ways To Die Category:Dunnedays